1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a plasma processing apparatus and a plasma processing method for performing plasma processing on a substrate held on a transport carrier that has an annular frame and a holding sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
In a plasma processing apparatus having a substrate as a processing target, which is held on a transport carrier that has an annular frame and a holding sheet, it is necessary to prevent thermal damage to the frame and the holding sheet due to plasma. This is because a defect such as expansion (deformation) of the holding sheet is caused when the holding sheet containing a resin material is heated. Patent Document 1 proposes that the frame and the holding sheet are covered with a donut-shaped cover having a window section at the center. In this manner, the frame and the holding sheet are covered from plasma. Meanwhile, plasma processing is performed on the substrate exposed through the window section.
Patent Document 1 is JP-A-2009-94436.